Florzinha e a festa de vilões
by MirmoRirumuForever
Summary: Continuação de "ajuda malvada". Apesar do risco, Florzinha vai a festa de vilões na residência do Macaco Loco. Será reconhecida? Um leve FlorzinhaXArtur


Quem não leu "ajuda malvada", aconselho que leiam antes de lerem este.

**Florzinha e o baile de vilões**

A cidade de Towsville. Na casa das Meninas Super Poderosas, as próprias estavam na sala vendo televisão. Bom, nem todas. Florzinha estava em seu quarto, refletindo sobre o que havia acontecido à tarde.

**Florzinha: ***refletindo enquanto penteava o cabelo na frente da penteadeira* A esta hora, deve estar começando a festa dos vilões! Se não me engano, será num salão da casa do Macaco Loco!

De repente, a ruiva teve uma idéia: por que não ir à esta festa? Era só os vilões não ficarem sabendo que havia uma Super Poderosa na festa. Abriu seu guarda roupa e escolheu uma roupa para a festa. Após fazer isso, desceu as escadas e resolveu sair na ponta dos pés. Infelizmente, suas irmãs a viram.

**Lindinha: ***surpresa* Aonde você vai a esta hora, Florzinha? Já é quase hora de dormir!

**Florzinha: ***suando frio* Er... a Robin me convidou pra uma festa!

**Docinho: ***confusa e olhando Florzinha da cabeça aos pés* Até aí tudo bem, mas... você vai vestida assim?

Florzinha estava usando um vestido "tomara-que caia" colado no corpo de cor rosa, salto alto e usava uma tiara rosa no lugar de seu laço, acompanhado com o cabelo solto. Sem falal de uma leve maquiagem.

**Florzinha: **É que... é uma espécie de baile, pra comemorar os 15 anos da Robin! Bom, eu já vou indo! Avisem ao Professor onde eu fui para que não fique preocupado!

Florzinha saiu da casa e bateu a porta antes que suas irmãs lhe perguntassem mais alguma coisa. Após fazer isso, voou para o observatório do Macaco Loco. Felizmente, quando chegou lá, nenhum dos vilões a reconheceu. Então, pode entrar no observatório sem problemas. Ao chegar ao salão, Florzinha ficou surpresa: nunca havia visto tantos vilões juntos, muito menos de terno. A garota engoliu em seco.

**Florzinha: ***pensando nervosa* Acho melhor meu plano dar certo! Se falhar, não poderei lutar com todos esses vilões!

Em outro lugar do salão...

**Ace: **Ainda bem que mudei de idéia quanto a tomar banho, ou pagaria um mico danado!

A gangue gangrena também estava na festa, todos de terno e comendo na mesa dos quitutes. De repente, a atenção de todos foi voltada para "Ele", que subiu numa espécie de palco.

**"Ele": **Atenção, vilões e vilãs: está começando agora a dança de dupla! Pra ninguém ficar chateado, trocaremos de par a cada música!

Os vilões não foram contra à essa idéia, mas Florzinha ficou preocupada: nunca havia pensado em dançar com um vilão antes. E se a reconhecessem? De perto, seria bem possível! Mas antes que pudesse ter uma reação, notou uma mão sendo estendida pra ela.

**Voz: **Dança comigo, minha flor?

Florzinha olhou para o dono da mão: era Fuzzy. Ele ficava diferente de terno. Bem diferente mesmo!

**Florzinha: ***suando frio e aceitando a mão dele* Es... está bem!

De volta à casa das Meninas Super Poderosas...

**Lindinha: ***pensando em voz alta* Eu não sabia que já havia chegado o aniversário de 15 anos da Robin! Por que será que ela não nos contou?

**Docinho: **Essa não é a questão, Lindinha! Essa é a questão: por que ela convidou apenas a Florzinha?

Lindinha foi até a janela, até perceber algo estranho na casa ao lado.

**Lindinha: ***olhos arregalados* Docinho, olha! As luzes da casa da Robin ainda estão acesas! E que eu saiba, a casa é pequena pra fazerem um baile!

Preocupadas, as duas foram à casa de Robin e bateram na porta, sendo atendidas pela mesma.

**Robin: **Oi meninas! Vieram me visitar a esta hora? Realmente é uma surpresa!

**Docinho: ***espantada* Robin?! O que está fazendo em casa?! E sua festa de 15 anos?!

**Robin: ***confusa* Que papo é esse?! Ainda faltam meses pro meu aniversário de 15 anos! E se eu fosse fazer festa adiantada, eu as convidaria!

**Lindinha: ***assustada e com medo* Docinho, eu não entendo mais nada! Pra que festa a Florzinha foi, afinal?

**Docinho: **Eu não sei, mas é melhor irmos procurá-la! Obrigada por tudo, Robin!

**Robin: **De nada!

As meninas saíram voando. Na festa, os vilões trocaram de par quando a música acabou. Florzinha acabou tendo que dançar com Fortão, dos Meninos Desordeiros.

**Fortão: ***olhar malicioso* Gata, eu não me lembro de você! Se eu te conhecesse, jamais esqueceria!

**Florzinha: ***vermelha*

**Fortão: ***sorriso maroto* Adoro garotas vermelhinhas! Fica linda assim!

**Florzinha: **Obri... obrigada!

**Rapaz: ***cutucando Fortão nas costas* Ô "romeu", a música já mudou!

**Fortão: ***emburrado e se virando pro rapaz* Você é um estraga prazer mesmo, Artur!

Artur foi o próximo a dançar com Florzinha. O mais surpreendente é que ele a reconheceu.

**Artur: ***pensando surpreendido* Florzinha?

**Florzinha: ***adivinhando* Você me reconheceu, não foi?

**Artur: **Sim! Tá fazendo o que aqui?

**Florzinha: **Se divertir não mata ninguém!

**Artur: **Não... só se você for a uma festa de vilões sendo uma super-heroína!

**Florzinha: **Eu sei! Ah, lembrando que você me ajudou esta tarde, mesmo sendo vilão, eu gostaria de retribuir! Se não se importar, claro!

**Artur: ***vermelho* N... não, não me importo!

**Florzinha: ***ruborizada de leve* Que bom!

Ela lhe deu um selinho no início, embora o beijo tenha ficado mais intenso a seguir. A ruiva tinha que admitir que, embora Artur tivesse pele verde, tinha ficado mais bonito com o passar dos anos. Fortão, que parou pra comer junto com os irmãos, viu a cena.

**Fortão: ***pegando fogo* Aquele imbecil... A gata ruiva era pra ser minha!

**Durão: ***confuso* De quem você está falando?

Fortão apontou Florzinha, que terminou o beijo e dançou mais um pouco com o Artur antes da troca de casais.

**Explosão: **Eu não me lembro dela!

**Durão: **Isso não é surpresa! Tem vezes que você esquece do próprio nome!

**Explosão: ***irritado* ISSO É MENTIRA!!!

Depois da festa, Florzinha saiu do observatório e voou pra casa. Suas irmãs a esperava na porta.

**Lindinha: ***abraçando a irmã* Florzinha, estava preocupada! Onde esteve?

**Florzinha: **Eu conto a verdade: fui à festa dos vilões!

**Docinho: ***olhando-a da cabeça aos pés* E está inteira?

**Florzinha: **Sim! Tirando um vilão, ninguém mais me reconheceu!

Florzinha entrou na casa, e Lindinha e Docinho se entreolharam.

**As duas: **Qual vilão?

No quarto, Florzinha colocava sua camisola, enquanto refletia.

**Florzinha: ***pensando ruborizada* Algum dia eu conto que Artur e eu estamos namorando!

FIM!!!


End file.
